1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging, and more particularly, to a package for a medical product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packaging for medical devices, particularly multi-component medical devices, such as insulin infusion devices, can include a breathable, sealable bag or pouch, or multiple packages for the complete set of components. Packaging can also include a base portion for housing the components along with a barrier that seals the housing portion. Although the process can be expensive, such housings are often injection molded to provide a desired shape for housing the components.
One problem with such bags or other packaging, however, is that the components are often placed together in a single compartment. Components can also shift location within the packaging during shipping. To access one of the components, the patient and/or other end user often must remove more than one, and sometimes all, of the components from the packaging. Additionally, the patient and/or other end user may be constrained to remove items in a particular order, even if that is not the order desired by the user. Although a user other than a patient (for example, a health care professional) can use a packaged medical product, for brevity the term “user” will be employed hereinafter to refer to a patient and/or other end user.
Moreover, with packages having removable sealing barriers, it is often difficult to open such packages, particularly if the user's dexterity is limited. Accordingly, to provide easy user access to a medical device, as well as protecting the device during shipping, improvements in the packaging of medical products is needed.